


【脑洞】王后与恶龙

by killinaylwd



Category: Fairy Tale - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Re-Creation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killinaylwd/pseuds/killinaylwd
Summary: *2020.05.27





	【脑洞】王后与恶龙

**Author's Note:**

> *2020.05.27

**NO.1**

王后被恶龙抓走了。国王发布悬赏召集勇士前去搭救。

成群的勇士涌向巨龙山谷，却无一生还。

难道没有人可以打败巨龙吗？人们议论纷纷。

王国最后的勇士只好重新擦亮自己多年未碰的矛和盾，在人们的催促声中迈着沉重的步伐去往恶龙的居所。

“好久不见了，勇士。您过得还好吗？”

“好久不见了，王后。我记得世上最后一头恶龙已经被我除去了。”

“所以这里没有恶龙。”

“什么？”

“我是自己逃出来的，他们是自愿留下的。”

王后领着勇士走到看台边缘，下面是一派和睦的城镇，能看见王国有名有姓的勇士们或是劳作或是谈笑，其乐融融。

“上一位‘被恶龙抓走的王后’前几天去世了，我现在是她的继任者。

“——所以您现在愿意留下来么，勇士？”

**END**

**NO.2**

王后被恶龙抓走了。国王发布悬赏召集勇士前去搭救。

成群的勇士涌向巨龙山谷，却无一生还。

难道没有人可以打败巨龙吗？人们议论纷纷。

王国最后的勇士是一位小少年，他执起矛和盾，在国王的赞许和国民的期待中出发了。

可山谷里只有王后，没有恶龙。

“这是这么回事？”

“你是我见到的第一位勇士。至于其他人？说不定是在路上为了独占功劳而自相残杀，最后两败俱伤、同归于尽了。”

“我不相信！”

“孩子，别再自欺欺人了。你的神情很惊恐，是想起了来时道路的惨状了吧？

“孩子，我再告诉你一件事吧，我是被国王卖给恶龙的。不过我当晚就把恶龙毒死了，所以现在这世上的恶龙只剩下派你来杀我的国王了。”

**END**

**NO.3**

王后被恶龙抓走了。国王发布悬赏召集勇士前去搭救。

成群的勇士带着国王赐予的宝剑和盾牌涌向巨龙山谷，却无一生还。

难道没有人可以打败巨龙吗？人们议论纷纷。

王国最后的勇士听说后，也带着赏赐出发了。

然而山谷里没有恶龙的身影，他只看见了王后。

王后笑眯眯地看着他：“你也是国王派来的吗？”

他只回了一个“是”，就眼前一黑昏死过去。

勇士再次睁眼是在一个大铁笼里。就着昏暗的光线，他还是认出了其他铁笼里关着的人——全是未归的勇士们！

“希望这批勇士也可以卖出好价钱呢，我的国王。”

“辛苦你了，我的王后。”

**END**


End file.
